Embracing Sides
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: Diane is beginning to worry. They'd been together for about three months now. So why has King suddenly started avoiding her? Furthermore, why is she suddenly getting shy around him again and acting like this is totally new? It isn't... is it?
1. Changes

**A/N:** Hello all and welcome to my first real foray into the wonderful series of Seven Deadly Sins! Now as you'll noticed I do have another SDS story out already - that one sorta got written quickly cause it was a one shot and I was just busting to get it out. That story would take place in this universe; set a bit after the events of this fic. Maybe even in the middle-ish.

Also this fic is both an experiment and challenge for me, in a slightly different writing style than I normally do, as well as taking on the subject of Body Positivity and Love. **This story will contain explicit (sexual) content from time to time.** So do be mindful of this as you read. In fact, there's some in this chapter already so, just giving you plenty of forewarning.

Anywho; That said, I do hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

 **X o X ~ Embracing Sides ~ X o X**

* * *

There was something to be said about how no matter how much things changed, there would always be that part that was the same. Everyone had changed quite a bit, and yet here they all were; carrying on as if nothing radical had ever taken place and broken them away from what had become routine for them.

The Boar Hat was roaring with life. Packed to walls with the citizens of the large town they currently resided by, the atmosphere was lively, carefree and celebratory. Much of the city had been ransacked by the aftermath of the Ten Commandments; yet everyone was in high spirits. This town was seeing a lot of rapid rebuilding thanks to the help of the Sins.

"Here you go! Drink up!" Diane said cheerily as she placed three fresh mugs of Vanya's finest on the table for the customers she attended.

Indeed, it certainly felt like nothing had changed. It was so easy to get back into the swing of things around here. Just so easy to be among them all.

Her family. They truly were. Being a member of the Sins was the first place she felt like she truly belonged somewhere. Even the Boar Hat provided her with a sense of comfort and feeling at home.

Granted, the little establishment had been completely rebuilt; but the feeling was still there.

The room looked just like it's predecessor, like she remembered it to be. If she hadn't reunited with the rest of her team when she had, Diane would have never realized the Boar Hat had been demolished by the Ten Commandment Deriere. Only minor changes had been made to its layout, and all of those changes where on the upper floors. The rooms that were there had been converted to guest rooms, and some of the storage rooms had been widened a pinch.

This lessened the problem of having those too intoxicated to go home sleeping on the tables or floors of their main service area. Something no one seemed to bother with before…

Perhaps Elizabeth has something to do with that.

Really, the biggest change to the Boar Hat was the almost identical building connected right behind it via a small hallway. The door was conveniently placed in the kitchen so only the staff could access it.

It's layout was an almost direct copy to the front building; the major change being the ground level floor serving as a sort of living room for everyone to chill in. Also with the new building and new space, there was a couple extra rooms.

A tiny smile graced her lips.

She no longer had to worry about sleeping outside in the cold when it was chilly. No more sleeping in soggy grass when it had rained. No more sleeping outside alo-

A crash interrupted her inner thoughts, briefly, as she turned to see someone had knocked over a large bottle of ale. Nothing new really, as lately the crowds had become rather busy and mugs were limited.

Diane heard Ban calling out, followed by an immediate retort that sounded cras.

He was agitated. She could hear it; even in his deeper tone.

Diane moved back towards the bar to refill some of the mugs she'd collected from the table she'd just vacated. As she did she saw King, in his Human Form, appear from out behind the bar with a broom and dust pan in hand. Diane assumed he'd been most likely washing dishes, as she took note of his rolled up sleeves.

Handing off the mugs to Meliodas, Diane watched the Fairy King amble over to take care of the hazardous glass that would no doubt end up in someone's foot if left unchecked. He wasn't wearing his teal and orange jacket he usually wore, though for a while this had become the norm if the bar was busy and all hands on deck were needed.

Then again he really hadn't worn it for a bit longer than that, to be honest. She sort of missed the bright colors on him. His navy blue attire was still ever present, but it wasn't quite as flattering. Diane always thought he looked best in brighter colors.

His movements halted her thoughts about color choices on clothes, and she watched as King stopped to roll his shoulders; moving an arm behind his back as if stretching. Diane gave a little hum to herself.

That's why he was sounding more agitated than usual.

His wings were bothering him.

"Here ya go, Diane!" Meliodas chimed in with his ever present note of cheer.

"Thanks Captain!" She responded in kind, while retrieving what she'd come for in the first place.

Moving back to her patrons to deliver their beers, Diane's eyes flittered back to where King had been cleaning up the mess.

Her gaze caught his own, and she gave him a warm smile. His face tinted from the blush he sported and returned a smile of his own; though it didn't reach his eyes. He turned away and finished up the cleaning at a quicker pace.

Diane frowned a little at this.

He'd been doing this for a while now; almost always while they were working. He wasn't like this any other time… not that she could recall. It had started right about the time the group were given the task of helping those who'd suffered in the wake of the Ten Commandments.

King Bartra had asked they travel over Britannia, helping to rebuild the various towns; seek out those who needed supply and shelter. There were no arguments to be had; they were all too happy to help. This of course led to the growing popularity of the Sins, and more importantly, the Boar Hat Bar.

Everyone was expected to help out in some job fashion, and everyone agreed, yet. . . there had been one minor issue.

King's wings were just too damn big and seriously got in the way inside the small establishment. At least, when it was full. If it was empty it wasn't much of a problem; but a Fairy whose wings were twice the span of his own body took up quite a large amount of space. The only solution had been for King to be in Human form while they had customers.

It worked just fine. It was perfect really. It had an air about it that was like a throw back to their former days those odd sixteen years ago.

Yet this is when Diane noticed an almost immediate change in how King started acting. Specifically around her.

He and Ban still fought. He and Meliodas still bickered over strategy versus winging-it. He and Elizabeth still shared pleasant conversation. He was perfectly fine with everyone.

But with her… He...just…

 _Avoided_ her.

Three months prior to them rejoining the rest of the sins, the two of them clung to each other like tree sap.

Coming out of the trail had been so jarring to Diane that it jarred all these locked away feelings out of her the moment she set her eyes on the Fairy boy. Then right as she was trying to understand why she suddenly had all these feelings, she felt something in her mind break like a dam; and memories came flooding back to her.

Her head was a whirlwind of emotion and information, and she couldn't stop herself from shouting his (real?!) name, nor could she stop the confession pouring from her lips, because it was the only thing her mind was telling her to do.

' _TELL HIM NOW DON'T WAIT DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN'_

They both dissolved into crazy laughter and tears when he'd done the very same thing back. They both clung to one another, as much as they possibly could, not caring about their audience.

Amused seemed to be the former Kings of the Fairy and Giant clan.

Once they'd been sent back, and calmed the worries of King's people and her friend Matrona, the two of them were never without the other and were a little more free to figure things out. Diane's first order of business however, had been absconding with the Fairy King and hiked down the Sacred Tree; seeking out a very particular species of fungi.

With luck she'd found it; gave it a little tap, and purposely taken the hit of its spore powder. She'd been so caught up about this that her attention for detail lacked, and she'd forgotten her clothes wouldn't shrink with her.

Confessions and declarations aside, King was still stuttering and sputtering like crazy and had turned away from her as to not see. She was grateful for his chivalry, but just told him to toss her his jacket; not caring the back was ripped up. All that mattered was covering her front. He'd obliged and no sooner had she buttoned it up, did she reach out and pull him into an awkward bone crushing hug.

 _He'd jerked a bit, red from the neck up; but she held on to him and didn't let go._

" _D-D-D-Diane! I can't-Can you-" He stammered, but then stopped when something wet fell on his check._

 _He focused and looked up at her; tears were streaming down her face as she looked at him; hunched over him in their awkward position._

" _Don't. Don't you ever leave me. Ever again." She spoke, eyes glassy with tears and voice hitched._

" _The first time was so hard, because I just knew you weren't coming back… The second time I didn't understand why I felt you leaving was wrong… and this last time, you didn't say a word and took off with Ban…"_

 _Her teeth clenched._

" _So don't you ever, ever, leave me behind again, Harlequin. I'll never forgive you if you do."_

 _Her grip loosened on the boy in her arms, and he used the moment to shift himself to face her, and framed her face with his hands._

" _I promise you. I will never leave your side. I will never leave you." King said with conviction, and then he smiled._

" _I love you, Diane."_

Diane jumped slightly when she felt someone collide with her hip and turned to she see whether or not her fist would be meeting this person's face, but she calmed quickly enough when she saw it was only Elizabeth.

"Oops! Sorry Diane, it's just getting a bit crowded."

"No worries!" She chuckled, and the two girls switched places to continue about the busy tavern.

Diane scolded herself for slipping into a daze. Reflecting was all well in good, but she knew the road that memory led down and now was not the time for that. No. Instead, she went back to reflecting back on her previous train of thought; which was the complete opposite of her last daydream.

King was still avoiding her while they worked and it'd been a month of this. The only possible reason she could come up with was that King just didn't want to be openly affectionate while working, or in front of strangers.

Which, if she was one hundred percent honest with herself, Diane wouldn't mind it all _that_ much if he was. Sure, she could deal with the occasional annoying customers, or the drunken fight starters, and the obnoxious flirty ones, but it'd be nice if just one time one of these idiots tried something on her he'd come over and just-

Then an idea struck her.

It was probably only the third night since they'd both rejoined with the Captain, Ban, Elizabeth, Hawk.. and Merlin, Escanor and Gowther had been there too. That night had been about as busy if not more so than this, and due to the celebration of the Ten Commandments defeat, everyone was pretty much plastered.

That was also when some random guy, in all his drunken bravado, had spoken quite lewdly to her as she passed by his table and proceeded to grab her ass.

Two things happened almost simultaneously. _Almost_.

The first was simply that Diane herself had swiftly grabbed the offender and yanked him from his seat, in one fluid fell swoop. This feat of speed had only come to Diane upon completion of the trial both she and King had been put under. Of course this trial had also given her quite a boost in power and a deeper connection to the earth than she had previously with it.

But in this case, it had been her speed that was the more notable trait, for only a beat later did the second thing happen. Everyone in the small tavern heard the sound of metal sinking into wood.

All sound vanished upon seeing the six foot Spirit Spear Chastiefol embedded into the floor, along with the chair the guy had been sitting in having been split in two.

There was a palpable tension no one could deny that borderlined on murderous, and those who felt it either were too frozen to move, scared shitless and ran, or the brave few, didn't care.

The loss of half the paying customers was not exactly something Meliodas was thrilled about, and Diane had never seen the Captain that upset outside of battle.

Ban was more or less antagonizing the Fairy King for being so hot headed.

King became reclusive the rest of that evening…

And Diane.. After taking a moment to toss the dude out the door, (and mockingly told the dude that it could have been him and not the chair that got split if she'd wanted) had to calm her rapidly beating heart. Her face was hot and she tried not to really look at anyone. She couldn't tell if she was like this because of anger, embarrassment...

Or the fact she was kinda turned on by that?

Diane had also spent that evening avoiding the Fairy, so neither one of them really spoke about it until a little later. She'd chided him a bit for using such extreme measures - these were just normal humans after all, and she could take care of herself.

King had apologized profusely; promising to not do it again. Diane had accepted this and knew he was being honest about this. She could tell by seeing it in his eyes. She saw it when she looked up at him.

And this was when something in her clicked. Something inside the Giantess caused her to pause, to fumble, and suddenly she had to look anywhere else _but_ at him.

It could have just been the previous high she'd been on since his little stunt earlier that day, but that would be lying; she knew.

No. It was far simpler than that. Something so small and silly; trifle really, but it was really getting to her.

Diane was the Giantess of the group.

She was _always_ the tall one. She never had to look up at anyone. Or really, there weren't many people she had to do so with on a regular basis. Matrona was a little taller than her, but she wasn't around the other Giantess much. It'd been awhile since she'd seen her and her family.

Ban also towered over everyone as well, but Ban always had. It wasn't anything new or something you suddenly connect the dots to. Also, she and Ban had a platonic relationship, so details like this didn't really phase her. You don't notice these kind of silly things with someone you're not in love with.

Diane _was_ in love with King.

Reconnecting back with the group, no one was really surprised to see them appear before them, hand in hand. In fact, Elizabeth was overly happy for her, and she was pretty sure (though King would deny it outright) that her fairy was equally as happy to have Ban and Meliodas teasing him about ' _finally making a move._ '

This was the only time in which they'd been together before joining the others that King had switched to his human form, if for the only purpose of surprising the others about his new acquirement. She'd been too excited to see everyone again, and too proud to show him off that she hadn't really noticed how tall he was in this form.

"Hey, Diane, you alright?"

And just like that, the inception of memories that had stacked in her brain popped like a balloon as she was brought to the hear and now.

"Oh..Hawk! Yeah, I'm fine. Is something up?"

"Well, you seemed to just be standing here lost in thought. If you think you might need a moment, I'm sure Meliodas could spare you a break!" The Captain of Scraps Disposal beamed at the young brunette.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." She smiled, and gave the boar a wink while setting her serving tray down by the bar.

"Hey Captain, I'm gonna take a break for a moment."

"Sure thing! Just try to be back soon."

"Kay!" She beamed.

Diane stood there for a moment, thinking to herself until she saw, out of the corner of her, King coming down the stairs carrying a large barrel of ale. No sooner did he set the thing down, did he make a quick turn, attempting to head back up the stairs. Diane tugged on his sleeve before he got up a step. He visibly seemed to jump slightly, but she ignored it.

"What's going on?" Diane asked calmly.

"Nothing. Just getting another barrel."

Diane frowned. He was deliberately not looking at her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Can we talk about this later? We've gotta work-"

He attempted to climb the stairs, but Diane wasn't letting him go. Diane's patience was reaching a breaking point.

"I'm on break, but that's not the point."

"Then go enjoy your break; you deserve it. You've been working hard all night."

Diane was at a lose for a second and her grip on King's sleeve lessened. He tried to make his way up the stairs, taking advantage of her moment of pause, but it was way too short lived.

Diane was flabbergasted. Like hell she'd let him smooth his way out of this!

"King!" She practically growled, reaching out again; yanking him back by his wrist.

Diane realized only half a second late that doing this was not the brightest of ideas. While even in her smaller five foot five form, she was still easily one of the more physically powerful members of the group. This meant excessive force was almost always not needed; yet she tended to forget this if she was upset.

Apply to the fact that even if King was currently a little over a hundred more in pounds than normal; this didn't mean anything if he was floating.

Which he had been, and she'd not realized this, and lashed out, latched on and yanked him back with enough force it he had little to no control over the fact she'd caused him to crash into her; nearly sending them to the floor, but by some miracle only catching the wall to the left of the stairs.

Diane hit the wall with a sudden thunk, and a second thunk followed; caused by King's free hand slamming against the same wall as if to brace himself. Diane had to give herself a moment to realize what happen, and was even about to apologize for being to impulsive-

But her words died in her throat when she opened her eyes; registering their position. She was pinned between him and the wall, and he was leaning over her.

And he was so close.

Which wasn't new.

But it was?

Why?

He wasn't talking either; but she caught the way his eyes darted, for just a moment, to her lips when she licked them. Thoughts occurred to her just then; realizing things she _didn't_ know - _She didn't know this side of King_ \- and realizing she actually _wanted_ to know.

And her mind began to wander dangerously.

Were his lips still as soft like this as they were normally?

Would he still taste like honeysuckle and mint?

And it was slowly consuming her, _this need to know_ , that she felt the all too familiar burning in the pit of her stomach rising up. Her eyes grew heavy lidded as she tilted her head ever so slightly which was enticing him to respond in kind-

"Break's o~ver." Came a sudden sing song voice to their left.

It was almost like an electric shock to the two of them. King suddenly launched backwards as if having physically felt an effect and Diane had been jarred from whatever trance her mind had put her under; an icy shiver shooting straight down her spine that shut down what had been the start of… something.

Ban cackled to himself as he hefted the barrel of ale onto his shoulder.

"Get back to work. We're running outta booze and orders are backing up. You guys can screw around la~ter."

"Sh-shut up." Diane mumbled automatically.

Her pulse was racing and her face was scarlet with embarrassment; though she didn't really know why. Maybe it was just that Ban had teased them. King looked infinity pissed at the Fox Sin of Greed, but even his ire seemed deflated by the cherry red color painting his face.

Ban, still thinking he was the funniest thing, walked back into the kitchen while King resumed going back upstairs; Diane assumed to grab another barrel. She wanted to say something; anything, but sound refused to obey her. She gave up, and turned back towards the bar. She missed King's sideways glance back in her direction.

 **X o X ~ v ~ X o X**

A stretch, a long yawn, followed by an all too polite apology.

"Oh my, I must be really tired." Elizabeth gave an apologetic smile to Diane.

The two 'Poster Girls' were quietly cleaning down the tables; righting chairs and generally making sure the tavern was clean and ready for the next night. They hadn't been able to talk much while the bar had been busy, so they caught up during the down time. It'd been a little over a few hours, give or take, since the last patron had stumbled out into the night. The two girls were pretty much done with things; just the one last table Diane was wiping down was left.

"Why don't you go on to bed? The only thing left is this table, and I can put those mugs away for you."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth paused in her walk toward the bar.

"Sure, it's no sweat! Today was really busy and you were awesome." Diane smiled at the other girl.

Elizabeth set the mugs on the counter and moved back over towards her friend.

"Thanks Diane, really; but you make sure you get enough rest too, okay? I think we all did really great today. I honestly wouldn't mind it being a little less so tomorrow." The Princess gave the Giantess a slight grin.

"Tell me about it. I already want a vacation."

The two shared a small laugh, before giving one another a hug and Elizabeth bidding her a good night. As the other woman disappeared from view, Diane turned back to finish wiping up the table. Everyone else had vacated back to the other house, so this left Diane alone with her thoughts.

She let herself reflect back on earlier; trying to figure out why she'd suddenly felt the way she had. Nervous, unsure, a little shy. While the thoughts that raced through her mind weren't anything she hadn't thought before; they certainly felt as such. Felt like have them all over again. Felt like it was the first time having them at all.

Diane slowed her movements.

That was it. That's what it was. Yet it didn't really explain why. The girl frowned. She had a feeling this was one of those obvious things she was overlooking, and would feel pretty silly for not seeing.

Satisfied with the table, Diane made her way back behind the bar. She took the two mugs from the counter Elizabeth left and proceeded to rinse them out in the sink. She was half finished with the second mug when two lithe arms circled around her midsection; and a weight pressed against the middle of her shoulder blades.

"King?"

He mumbled something, but his reply was muffled because we was talking into her back. His arms tightened around her. She didn't have to hear him to know he was more than likely apologizing. This was also something he'd been doing as of late. He was just that much more clingy after the tavern was closed and everyone was gone. She'd noticed he was also extra attentive during their down time or if they didn't have to work that day; he always made sure they did something together. Diane didn't mind it at all. Loved it in fact.

Only now she was starting to think these two shifts in behavior were related.

Like he was trying to make up for the fact he was avoiding her.

A snapping of fingers pulled her out of her daze and Diane looked down to see King looking at her with a little worry.

"Are you alright, Diane?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just...thinking." She gave him a small smile.

He gave her his own back and drifted up just enough to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Do you need any help?"

"No; I'm pretty much done. Just gotta finish this last mug."

"Okay. I'll be in the other room." He glided backwards a little before turning towards the door.

Quick turns around people weren't really a good idea, so King had gotten into the habit of backing up just slightly enough.

Diane's focus was drawn there, and not just by the beautiful wings. There was the line that ran down his back. It started just under the shoulder blades and easily dipped low. King had made the alterations to his top so that he could still wear his shirt; but now it was backless to allow his wings to move freely. Diane wasn't complaining at all. She loved it. Hell, she'd joked once that he should just go topless like Gloxinia had but he'd refused. King was still modest about some things.

All that aside, staring at him like this was stirring up that burning in her gut again, and this time she wasn't going to let anything interrupt it.

"King, wait."

The Fairy stopped midway opening the door. He half turned to her with a curious gaze. Diane tossed the rinsed off Mug onto a towel to let it dry and dried her own hands quickly enough. Two large strides and she was next to him. Before he could say anything, the Giantess framed his face in her hands, and descended on his lips with hunger.

Stunned a moment by her sudden ferocity, King deepened this kiss; letting her tongue tangle with his; wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush with him. A few more moments passed before Diane pulled back; breaking the lip lock.

"Let's go to bed."

 **X o X ~ v ~ X o X**

She clawed at the bed sheets as she arched her back; panting, moaning, quivering as spasms raked through her body. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she tightened her grip on him; bucking her hips against his, though it was in vain. He had her pinned already between himself, his hand and the pillow to her back. He was already inside her and she just wanted him to _move_ , but he refused to as he worked on her; using his fingers of his right hand to tease the sensitive nub between her lips, left hand fondling her breast as he mouthed the other.

The pillow she was laying on shifted ever so slightly and pushed her up just a bit; allowing the Fairy just a bit more access to his lover's body.

She gasped as teeth grazed her nipple, and whimpered as he continued. Another spasm shook her and she cried out. At this, he stopped his ministrations and let his hands rest on her hips as he leaned back just enough to admire her.

He was especially pleased with himself with how the Giantess was reacting and would make sure he remembered this for future reference.

Perhaps getting those (at the time unwanted and unwarranted) tips from the Captain wasn't so bad after all.

" _Harlequin_."

The way she moaned his name seem to set his skin ablaze and sent sparks down his spine; cock throbbing painfully from forcing himself to hold back; and just as she'd called his name did she suddenly have her back flush against the bed. He was over her, panting, his hands splayed against the mattress near her head, giving her what she wanted; what they _both_ wanted.

He breathed her name as he came, and she clung to his body tightly as she rode out the waves of her own orgasm; foreheads connected, panting breaths mixing until all sound died away and all movement stilled. Moments of calm passed before cool amethyst met warm amber and lazy, gentle kisses were shared.

"So. . . _that_ was new." Diane said quietly, a satisfied tone in her voice.

King shifted, letting himself fall to her left; a light thump against the ever present green pillow.

"Even a King must be able to attend to his Lady's wants and needs." King responded playfully; pressing a kiss to the knuckles of her right hand.

Diane grinned, and gave a content hum as she half rolled her eyes. She pulled her hand from his and snaked it behind his back; between his wings, and pulled him to her. She buried her face in his hair. She smiled against it. His hair smelt like sandalwood. Likewise, and with little choice of position (not that he'd ever complain) he buried his face against her breast, inhaling the scent of her skin. It was secretly one of his favorites, quite honestly.

Mumbled notes of affection passed between the two quietly, until sleep claimed them both, and they drifted of into dreams.

 **X o X ~ End Ch 1 ~ X o X**


	2. Discrepencies

~ * Embracing Sides * ~

* * *

There's a point between being asleep and beginning to wake in which your mind starts waking up before your body wants to. Thoughts start stirring in your head and the world beyond your closed eyes starts coming into existence. Diane could feel the warm sunlight that streamed through the window, and hear the birds chirping away outside. She could feel the comfy bedsheets and soft pillow beneath her head. She could hear very light breathing behind her.

Still didn't mean she wanted to get up though. She was content in her little pocket of warm comfort and punctuated this cozy bliss with a deep breath in and relaxing sigh out. Yet her mind was determined to continue its thoughts; wondering what the group would do today and if their would be any in between time to do anything fun or new. She remembered how Elizabeth had wanted to have them go to this one cafe in town.

Diane opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the sunlit room. For a moment she just let her gaze linger around the room; taking in the various items and furniture within her vision. There was the basic dresser for clothes and a small shelf of various items she never really investigated. There was also a small closet with a few dresses she'd gotten as gifts.

Movement from behind her caught her attention, and Diane rolled over towards the other warm body asleep next to her. She smiled to herself as she admired the small form of the Fairy King sleeping soundly. He was actually lying on his back, which was a rarity; though she supposed since he was also lying on Chastifol it'd be enough to keep away any discomfort his wings would give him.

Diane had to admit she was just a tiny bit envious how King could sleep at the drop of a hat; and pretty much anywhere he wanted to. Though when your sacred treasure was also a pillow it probably wasn't hard. Diane idly wondered if Chastifol only had its pillow form because its owner was King, or if this was some sort of Fairy thing. With a race so long lived, she could see how lazing about and sleeping were just part of the way they were.

Diane shifted and, taking advantage of his position, rested her head against his chest and brought a hand up to his abdomen; lazily running her fingers against the smooth skin. She closed her eyes as she listened to his gentle breathing, and his quick paced heartbeat. Her hand continued to trace invisible lines across his skin, moving without pattern, up and down, across and back; she dipped past the blanket that covered the rest of him and traced idly down the side of his thigh.

Diane really wasn't paying attention to her movements. She was just enjoying the softness of her lover's skin and being close to him like this when her hand brushed against-

 _Oh_.

She pause a moment, pulling her hand just slightly back, and resting it against his lower abdomen. She shifted herself up just a little, and turned her head to face him.

"King. Time to get up, sleepy head."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly followed by a small pout.

"Too early."

Diane grinned.

"La~zy."

King's features relaxed and he hummed in agreement; giving a half nod.

Diane shifted herself, moving so her knees were now on each side of him. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his; she felt him respond albeit a little sleepily to her. She pulled back a moment later, and one half lidded amber eye met her gaze.

"If you won't get up by yourself then maybe I'll have to persuade you." Diane murmured; a note of playfulness and just a touch of sexyness invaded her voice.

"Oh? How so?"

Diane hummed lowly, and leaned back, sitting more upright on her knees. She was straddling him at this point and it seemed to take him a moment to realize what she was planning; but by that point she'd already lowered herself back down on top of him and he'd slid easily inside her.

King's breath hitched and his shoulders tensed slightly as his head jerked back a bit against the green pillow. A beat later and his eyes focused on the form above him. He was still tired but being pulled away from the grips of slumber and into something much more enjoyable, and he was already feeling the drunken effect it was having on him. He drank in the sight of her naked body lit by the sunlight pouring through the curtains, and vaguely wondered what he'd done to deserve this goddess of a Giantess to allow him to worship her body with his own. She was never not beautiful, and never not desirable.

Unlike himself.

Her words broke his thoughts then, and he would gladly obey anything she asked of him.

" _Like this_."

X o X ~ v ~ X o X

Diane grabbed a towel from the little closet and turned on her heal, giving her partner a cross between a poutish worried look and a miffled reprimanding look.

"If you were in pain, you should have told me!"

"But then you would have stopped."

Diane walked up to the side of the bed King was sitting on; looking down at him.

"Of course. I'm not going to let you be in pain. I thought you were okay because you had Chastifol under you."

"Yeah, well; I mean I was okay for a little bit, but even with padding, if I lye on my wings for too long, they'll cramp up regardless. I found that out a little bit ago, actually. Umh.. the first time we.. did that."

Diane's eyes widened.

"That was two months ago…"

King looked at her sheepishly.

"You're telling me every time I've been…" She let her sentence drop.

King looked off to the side, not speaking, but the blush across his face told her the truth.

"You dummy. Now I feel terrible."

"Don't! I -" King's face whipped back around to face hers, his hands gripped her hips lightly.

"I like when you top me." He said it with a straight face. A face that was cherry red, but none the less he got the full sentence out.

Diane wondered for a moment if the grip on her hips was meant to emphasise his point, or to keep him stable after that comment; because she'd believe either one. Her face was pretty warm itself, and she was just as surprised at hearing this confession as he probably was from having said it.

But her smile must have put him at ease as she saw his shoulders relax, and she bent down touching her forehead to his.

"Okay. Just, next time, tell me if you're getting a cramp."

"Promise."

She kissed his nose and they held one another's gaze until Diane spoke up.

"Come shower with me."

King's lazy smile dropped and he leaned back.

"Ah, you go first. I can wait."

Diane frowned slightly. This was also something that she noted had changed once they came back. She didn't like it. She didn't like that things they'd developed as a routine over the past couple of months were suddenly being undone. It was frustrating her to no end because she didn't understand _why_. What was the problem?

"We always bathed together before. Why did that change?"

King looked away, his eyes looking at anything but her.

"Well, you know, a lake is one thing: its bigger and more private and there's room and the water is still. Here though it's designed for humans so it's smaller and the water falls on you so it's unpredictable. Generally it'd be cramped, you know, with two of us-"

"But Elizabeth said she showers with Meliodas sometimes." Diane rose an eyebrow.

"And they are both small, and don't have wings. So, really, it's okay. We can.. figure it out later. Okay? So go ahead. I can wait." As King lamented, he'd pulled the towel from her hands and wrapped it around her and had gently steered her towards the door.

Diane sighed. Once King was like this, he wouldn't let up. Not unless she really really put one over on him. But even then, there was something about this she didn't think she'd win.

There was something wrong, and King wasn't telling her what it was. Which meant she had no idea how to fix whatever _it_ was.

"Okay." She said with a pout.

King gave her a sheepish smile, but followed by with a soft kiss. It was enough to bring back her smile, though it was faded.

X o X ~ v ~ X o X

Diane toweled her hair as she opened the bathroom door; steam escaping into the hallway connecting all the rooms. She'd taken the liberty of clothing herself before vacating the room to save a little time in getting ready for the day.

Her current outfit was a mix of her original outfit and the one Merlin had made for her, though this particular garment was made by King. Diane had helped though; picking out the colors and the parts of the styles she wanted to combine.

As she stepped out, she turned to find King already waiting for her, floating somewhat lazily by the door. In his hands was a large towel, but also what looked like a flyer.

"Here Diane, Elizabeth wanted me to give this to you. She said something about you going there today?"

Diane took the flyer, and reading a few lines from it, perked up immensely.

"Oh yeah! Its this little cafe she wanted to go to with me! You know, if we get any down time today." Diane playfully stuck out her tongue to the side as she and King switched places.

"Sounds like fun. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"You could probably come too… I doubt Elizabeth would mind."

King shook his head, tilting it to the side just slightly.

"I'm pretty sure Elizabeth is thinking of this as a more girl's day thing you two usually do. So if you get the chance then go have fun."

"Okay. But then we can do something too if there's time!"

"If there's time."

Diane turned to go, but before she could, King floated forward just enough to places his hands on her shoulders and captured her lips in a gentle yet firm kiss. Diane hummed against his lips, a happy note, before he pulled away and disappeared into the bathroom.

Diane stood in place a moment, the delightful feeling that just swept through her starting to dim as her smile fell. Tentatively, she waited a moment before reaching out for the bathroom handle. Carefully, she turned it-

Locked.

Diane let go of the handle gently, letting her hand drop to her side.

' _Why is he shutting me out_?'

Gently, Diane turned away from the bathroom door, and began to walk downstairs into the living room.

"Ah, Diane. Just in time!" Came the cheery tone of the Captain of the Sins.

Diane looked up from her musings to see Meliodas, Elizabeth, Ban and Gowther all gathered around the living rooms central table. There were also three other occupants in the room she didn't really recognize.

"Whats going on, Captain?" Diane asked as she joined the small group.

"These three are the city's ruling authority."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. I'd like to thank you for your hard work in my district's Market. The rebuilding has been moving along most efficiently!"

Diane smiled at the portly man of the trio, feeling a hint of a blush.

"Thanks, but it's really no trouble. We're happy to help."

"That's what we're talking with them about now. There's a lot of the city's people asking for help with all kinds of things, so we're just figuring out who gets what to handle." Meliodas turned to Diane.

"So lemme guess; I'm getting all the heavy lifting jobs then?"

The boyish Demon gave his signature cackle.

"You got it!"

"It would be a tremendous help if you could lend us your strength." This time, the woman of the trio spoke.

"Of course. It's not a problem." Diane assured the lady.

"But what about you guys?" Diane looked at her fellow Sins.

"There's a collapsed bridge blocking one of the major water sources that fuels the district I'm working in." Ban said nonchalantly.

"Hawk and I will be helping those without food or shelter find others that can take them in while repairs are made to their homes." Elizabeth smiled to her friend.

Hawk snorted happy.

"I will be helping the cities doctors with distribution of first aid." Gowther added monotonically.

"And I'll be helping with fortifying defences." Meliodas grinned.

"Which leaves King with all the grunt work~" Ban snickered.

"What am I doing?" The voice of the Fairy in question drifted from the stairs.

Meliodas crossed his arms, nodding in the direction of the three guests.

"You'll be helping them get whatever they need." The Captain said plainly.

As King came into view of the people he was to assist, the three of them all made some sort of audible noise of shock.

Feeling suddenly self conscious, King stopped floating before the three humans and did his best to fold his wings back behind him. It wasn't an easy feat but it was doable.

"King is the fastest of us here so if speed is required, he's your Fairy." Meliodas quipped, giving the grizzly sin a wink.

This just made Kings already pink cheeks darken more.

" _Captain_."

He was either whining at or chiding the Captain, Diane couldn't tell which. Instead she brought a hand up to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. This seemed to have an almost immediate calming effect on the Fairy.

The three city officials seemed to have gotten over their initial shock, however they still all looked somewhat apprehensive. A clap of hands from the Sin's Captain was enough to grab each of their attentions, and they looked towards the former short man questioningly.

"All right! Now that that's settled, why don't all have a drink before we head out?"

"Isn't it still a bit early?" Elizabeth blanched a little.

"Like you didn't get enough last night?" Hawk scoffed at the blond, stamping a hoof.

"Relax, it's just one to loosen up a bit." Ban grinned, already having grabbed a mug for himself and the Captain, while Gowther offered their three guest each a mug.

Surprisingly, they all obliged.

The rest decided to decline; Diane grabbing some juice for herself and King while Elizabeth made what looked like tea for herself.

The trio talked with Meliodas and Ban for a while as Elizabeth, Hawk and Gowther prepared the supplies they'd need to take into the city.

Diane and King stood back from the rest, seeming to just be content in their comfortable silence together. Though Diane was still rolling around various thoughts from the past couple of days. She didn't want whatever was going on between her and King to turn into something that could create a crack in the foundation they'd created together; even before they'd truly become lovers.

Over seven hundred years of knowing one another, and really they'd only been together for… what was it? Something more like five hundred fifty? Even then, knowing one another and being friends wasn't exactly the same kind of intimacy as what they've move to as of now…

Yet they'd still been willing to risk their life for one another. Their trust in the other was deep; unshaking-

Diane paused.

Was that it? Was there something King didn't trust her with? Was he afraid to trust her over… over whatever was causing him to avoid her?

If that was so, it caused a deep ache in her heart. How could he even think that way? She trusted him completely! No matter what it was he was going through or dealing with, he should be able to tell her! Diane cast a sideways glance down at him, and after a moment, he caught her gaze and gave her a warm smile.

She didn't return it. Instead she turned towards him.

"King?"

"Yeah?"

"You trust me, right?"

King's eyes widened a bit and he looked at her like she was asking if the sky was really red and not blue.

"Of course I trust you! Why would you think-"

A sudden shadow fell over the two and the sound of one clearing their throat was heard. King and Diane turned to find the human woman had come over to them. She looked a little anxious, with a nervous smile on her lips.

"I just wanted to thank you again for your services to the city and our people." She looked to Diane, eyeing King after a moment.

"Again, really, it's no trouble. It's sorta what we do now, anyway." Diane smiled to the woman.

"I… I see. Well, we certainly are happy for all the help we can get, but.. Is it alright we ask such a heavy task for your…"

The lady paused, as if looking for the right word to finish her sentence. Diane looked at her curiously and King just sipped his drink.

"Son?"

What erupted next was a series of choking and gagging noises, while off in the background, someone was laughing like a crazed Hyena.

Diane was rubbing King's back, the Fairy bent over attempting to breath past his sore throat and tears. The miniature Giantess looked up at the lady in bafflement.

"King's not my- He's a Fairy!" Diane looked at her like that was suppose to answer everything.

"Ah, forgive me. I didn't mean- I've honestly never seen … a fairy, other than in story books. Besides, that young man there-" She pointed behind her to Ban, who was currently pounding the table, hunched over it trying to still his shaking body; obviously the culprit of this misconception.

Diane narrowed her eyes. Oh she was going to give it to him later.

"I'm - not -" King began, and stood back up; tears in the corners of his eyes from coughing and his face was rather blushed.

"I'm not a child! I'm fifteen hundred years old!" He shook his hands.

"Oh goodness." The lady put a hand to her face.

King, in a bit of a fluster, turned and headed towards the kitchen. The woman next to Diane looked at her in horror.

"I'm so sorry, I meant no offense at all! I'm terribly sorry."

"It's okay. This is not the first time this has happened. Unfortunately." Diane frowned.

"Well, I still wish to extend my apologies and we could still very much use his help. Uhm, wasn't there another one of you here helping yesterday?"

"Another one of us? No, it's just us…" Diane tilted her head. Merlin and Escanor had gone ahead to another not far off town to help out there while the rest of them hung back.

"Do you remember what they looked like? Because, well, if someone is trying to say they're one of us when they're not-" Diane took on serious tone then.

It wasn't uncommon that the group heard of people attempting to claim they were part of the Sins. They'd help around the towns, doing odd chores, and when grateful people were willing to hand these imposters whatever they asked for… well, it didn't look very good. They'd already busted up a few of these people, returning the 'gifts' they were given to the people who'd known no different. And now it seemed there was another lurking around this town.

"Well, I'm not very good with details, but he was kind of tall, rather average looking; though a bit on the heavy side. I think he had a beard." The lady look over at her fellow companions to see them heading towards the door.

Diane's serious tone popped then, and she gave the woman a plain look.

"Oh. That was King."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That was King. Fairy's have the ability to transform their appearance."

Diane grinned.

"That's probably why you guys were shocked by him just now, right? He was in his human form yesterday while helping around town. I think he and the Captain thought it'd be less… distracting for those around him." Diane gave her a half smile.

"I see. That's quite interesting. Well, it looks like we'll be off."

Diane nodded; seeing the rest of the group making their way towards the door. She turned back towards the kitchen, moving to go fetch the Fairy in question. She found him by the sink; having washed out his cup.

' _Probably sulking_.'

Diane huffed, but still, she did feel a little bad for him. The Fairy race might have a ton of magical prowess and live long life spans, but their youthful appearances was probably a double edged sword for them.

"King." Diane came up behind him.

He was staring down at the water in the sink; his wings drooping behind him.

"That Lady didn't mean to upset you. She apologized for the misunderstanding."

King was silent. Diane tried again.

"I think we're heading out now. We should probably go too."

"Have you ever thought of giving up being a Giantess to stay the way you are right now?"

Diane paused. Her eyes grew wide at this rather out there question. It was so random. But… at the same time…

"Would it be any easier to just be human? I wonder."

"King." Diane felt a lump in her throat form.

Something was really really wrong.

"King, if it's easier for you to be in Human form to help then-"

"No."

He half turned, not really looking at her, but also not trying to avoid her gaze.

"I'm already forced to be in Human form when it's busy here and we're working, and that's more than enough. More than I can bare." He turned to look at her.

"Because I can't be-" He stopped short, teeth clenched, but then relaxed the pained expression he'd had just a moment ago.

Diane watched him, not daring to make a sound. Was he finally going to tell her what the hell was going on? What was causing them to have this rift between them? Why he suddenly seemed to be having this really weird thoughts?

He looked to her again, amber eyes darkening to look more like burnt umber, and focusing on her as if what he said next was the answer to life itself.

"Would you still love me if I were-"

"Time to get going guys! You're holding us up!" Meliodas pooped in, interrupting the delicate moment.

Diane turned towards the blond in shocked, but by the time she turned back towards King, the moment they'd been having was gone. The serious look was replaced by a sheepish look, as he nodded towards their Captain and began to drift out of the kitchen. Diane followed behind quitely. She was so out of it, she was amazed she didn't run into anything. However a gentle hand on her arm broke her from her trance, and she looked up into the cerulean gaze of her princess friend.

"Let's talk over tea today, okay." Elizabeth gave Diane a smile of comfort.

Diane nodded absently, but took the words to heart. She really needed someone to talk to about all of this. She just hoped she could make it through the day to do so.

X o X ~ v ~ X o X

The day had creeped by slower than Diane thought possible. She figured this was only because she was counting down the time until she'd get time to herself, and Elizabeth, but either way, it had been long, tedious, and she'd made a few careless mistakes she wouldn't have under normal circumstances.

So it went without saying that Elizabeth could understand why the girl sitting across from her; tea untouched and head slouched on the table, seemed to be rather out of sorts.

"I just don't get what's wrong. He's been so. . . unreachable. Closed off. It's never been like this."

"It does sound strange." Elizabeth frowned, and sipped at her tea.

"Sir King is usually so straight forward with his thoughts. Meliodas said as much as well; that he's never really held back on anything; thoughts, opinions, emotions…"

"Yeah… almost to a fault at times…" Diane lifted herself up, propping her head on her folded arms.

"I just don't know why that's changed. Why now?" Diane looked away from the table, towards the ground.

"Well, have you tried asking him?"

"Once." Diane recalled that time a few days ago.

The memory suddenly brought a blush to her face, and he heart skipped a beat.

"And?"

"He said we'd talk about it later."

"I take it you didn't."

Diane shook her head.

"So.. then why don't you look at _what_ is different, instead of _why_ it's different."

Diane looked the other girl in the eye. Elizabeth gave her a (nervous?) smile and sipped her tea again. The Giantess's eyes narrowed just a fraction.

"You know."

"I-I what?"

"You know what's going on, don't you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Elizabeth shrunk a little in her seat.

"You DO know! You guys talk all the time too! What has he said? What did he say?" Diane pushed herself up on her arms, leaning over the table.

"I- I can't say! I promised I wouldn't!"

"But I'm your friend! And he's suppose to be my partner! You should just tell me so we can fix this!"

"I am not going to betray his trust, Diane! He came to me in confidence."

"But why you?! Why not me?!"

"He's scared, Diane!"

Diane froze; the anger she felt rising suddenly snuffing out like a candle, and being replaced by a deep icy chill.

"He's. . scared. . .of me?"

"Not… not like that. But he is scared. I really can't explain more."

Elizabeth watched as her friend sat back down, almost mechanically, her eyes dulled. It hurt her so much to not be able to just tell Diane why King was acting the way he was. The Princess knew King had a very real fear of what he'd told her, but truthfully she thought the Fairy was causing himself unnecessary pain and stress that was completely unfounded. He'd give her what seemed like adequate reasons, but to her, it seemed very. . circumstantial.

There was also the fact that Elizabeth just couldn't see Diane as being that petty. Not in a thousand years.

"Diane. Do you know what Sir King hates about himself?"

The other girl looked up, seeming shocked by the question. Elizabeth continued.

"Do you know what he likes about himself? Do you ever think about why he did certain things in the past?"

Diane blinked.

"I. . .don't know. I've never really thought about it."

"Maybe you should. Maybe you'll find your answer there."

"Elizabeth." Diane spoke quietly, watching as the other girl got up from her seat.

"We should probably head back to finish for the day. Just, remember everything I've said. I can't really say much more." Elizabeth took both Diane's hands in hers, looking the girl in the eyes.

"Everything will be alright. You'll see."

"Thank you." Diane gave the Princess a weak smile and a hug.

The two parted then, and Diane returned to her seat, reflecting over everything Elizabeth has said. She stared down at her drink, the tea having long grown cold. Taking a large gulp of it anyway, Diane got up from the table, and made her own leave. Thoughts and pieces of a larger puzzle were slowly forming in her head, and she figured with the right few pieces, she'd be able to answer the questions plaguing her mind.

She was on the verge of a breakthrough, she just knew it.

She just needed that one piece.

X o X ~ v ~ X o X

King sighed for the fourth time since undertaking this potion hoisted on him by the Captain. It wasn't that it was particularly laboring or grueling. In fact it was pretty easy. The job itself was basically running instructions and directions back and forth between the three city officials and various people in town who worked directly under them. King surmised they were orders and requests on what needed to be finished when or started next, as far as what parts of the city needed to be seen to first. Glorified Errand boy was basically what he was. Still, that didn't bother him.

It was the _attention_ he was receiving that was starting to get to him.

Sure, he expected some people might stare or make a comment or two. Children especially, he knew, were always the first to point him out or make the biggest fuss. Though, they had a pass. They were young, and still had an innocence to them that he couldn't deny. Though he was not fond of the one's who tried to grab his wings. That hurt like hell.

Kids were kids; but Adults were another matter entirely. Did they have to gawk at him like he was that much of a spectacle? It was as if a lot of them couldn't believe that, yes he was in fact a real live Fairy, and they had to make him prove as such. Then there were the ones who were just dumbfounded upon seeing a 'flying kid with wings.'

Even most of the people he was delivering plans to and fetching instructions for; even they would seem to just blank upon seeing him. Then he'd sort of have to kindly point out that he needed to get whatever from them to get back to whoever needed it.

It was all really grating on him. He was starting to regret showing himself like this. A voice in the back of his head, sounding suspiciously like Meliodas, mocked him with an ' _I told you so_!'

It was probably nearing mid afternoon when King delivered the last set of instructions he was given by the one portly official; telling him to take a break after he finished this last run. The man King was to deliver said instructions to had been another one of the few that didn't really stare or gawk, but he did ask questions. In the end, he's mentioned how his mother had told him a story about seeing a Fairy when she was a child, and again in her golden years; and how that Fairy had never seemed to age a day. The man had always wanted to believe his mother's story, because she often spoke of the time with such fondness. King had told him it was entirely possible, as his race could live for over a thousand years.

"And you'll always look that young?"

King knew the man meant it as a compliment; could hear the amazed tone in the man's voice, but knowing that while hearing the truth didn't matter. It still struck him in the same way it always did.

 _Cold_.

"Yeah. Very little changes." He'd managed to say.

They finished their talk and the man bid him farewell; walking back to where ever he needed to be and left King by a rather simple looking fountain in what the Fairy assumed was a town square. There weren't too many people around right now which he was thankful for. Sighing again, for the fifth time, King let his gaze drift over the fountain. His eyes glanced down at the water.

Or rather, his reflection.

His thoughts trailed back to earlier this morning, and how he'd come so close to asking Diane the question he'd been wanting to ask her since they rejoined their motley crew. No. That wasn't right. He'd been carrying around this question for the past sixteen years. He'd never had the courage to ask her. To hear the answer he was certain she'd say.

She'd already said it once, hadn't she?

After the day she found out.

A memory from back then flashed across his mind.

 _The group had been sent out to eradicate these rather foul nasty little creatures that had been terrorizing a large capital to the south of Liones. While this matter could have been settled by any other group of Holy Knights, most of them were dealing with other reports and incidences elsewhere. Add in to the fact this particular band of creatures had a rather powerful mage in their ranks didn't exactly help matters._

 _Plus this was a numbers games._

 _The team had broken into two groups. He'd been with Diane and the Captain. At that point details were lost to him, and there was a gap in his memory. He just remembered seeing the Mage cast a fire spell aimed at Diane, the impact of taking the hit, and Meliodas shouting his name._

 _After that however…_

" _Hey, come on… wake up. Don't tell me a little fire spell is what takes you down."_

" _C… Cap-tain?"_

" _Hey. Easy there." Meliodas shifted, pulling the other up with him, and leaning him back against a tree._

" _I … can't…" Oh his head hurt so much._

" _You took a fire spell full on, buddy. Dropped you like a rock. You're pretty lucky you had your armor on."_

 _He noted he was no longer in it, said piece having been discarded beside him. Chastifol was next to it, spear end sunk into the ground._

 _He could see Diane lingering behind the Captain, staring at him with what he could only guess as shock and worry._

" _Diane.. Are… you okay?"_

" _Me? I. . .I'm fine! It's you I'm worried about." She sounded hesitant, then continued._

" _But. . .is. . are you. . . who are_ -what _-are you?"_

" _Hu?"_

" _You're. . . you're so tiny. . .and you. . . look like a. . . child." She leaned in._

 _And sure enough, his cover was blown. Panic set in then, and he started to fumble._

" _I- ah- I mean, this is.. Ah, me. Normally."_

 _He wondered, briefly, if seeing him like this would cause her to remember._

" _Oh yeah, you've never seen King's real form have you, Diane?" Meliodas perked up._

" _His. . real form? So then, your other-?"_

" _It's a fake." The Captain quipt._

" _It's a disguise. The Captain suggested it."_

The memory skipped along, highlighting only the moments for a week later how Diane would look at him from time to time. Like she wasn't sure if she should trust him, or if staring at him long enough would make him drop his act.

It was the only time in his life that Diane's attention ever made him feel uncomfortable. He hadn't liked that feeling. It made him feel guilty; like he was lying to her - _which he had been._

The memories slowed again to a point just after that week.

 _Ban and himself had gotten into another round and King, being the oh so sporting person he was, left to go sulk by himself on the roof. It was Diane who'd found him not too long after that._

" _King?"_

 _Her voice caught his attention and he turned to her._

" _Diane! What are you doing here?"_

" _Honestly, I was getting bored with the party."_

" _I see."_

 _There was a moment of quiet._

" _Don't let Ban get to you."_

 _He looked at her in surprise, then frowned._

" _You're right. But I'm just getting tired of his constant put downs. That and calling me 'Fatass' all the time." He glared out towards the horizon._

 _Diane gave him a sideways look, then looked around the courtyard of buildings. No one else was present._

" _Why do you hide the real you?"_

 _He looked up at her._

" _Didn't I already explain why? Because the humans-"_

" _Yeah, I know that… but… even then. There are points where it's just us Sins. Yet you still hide behind that. . .mask? Are you trying to prove something?"_

" _What? N-no! I just. . ." He looked away, and if it hadn't been quite so dark, she might have seen the redness in his cheeks._

" _I. . I actually like being like this. It's hard to explain, but this somehow feels better to me… than…"_

 _And suddenly the Grizzly Sin of Sloth now appeared to Diane like a young child._

" _Than this. Even if this is the real me." He couldn't meet her gaze._

 _It was quiet for a moment, before she spoke up._

" _Well, I like the real King."_

At the time, King had no idea how much of a double edged sword those words had been to him.

Yet even then, things hadn't changed all that much. Time went on; the group continued their work, life moved on. But somewhere along the line. . . something had changed deeply within him. He didn't even notice it happened, nor when it did, nor how it had. All he knew was that one day he woke up and realized just exactly what the past fifteen years; no, maybe everything carrying over from seven hundred years ago… subconsciously, seeping into how he acted, how he talked, how he carried himself.

He was divided.

 _When_ had he created such a divide in himself that he could no longer see just one face in the mirror but _two_?

The Child and The Fraud.

And it was so true wasn't it?

The sweet kind Child, easily dismissed as non threatening.

The confident snarky Fraud, putting on airs to be taken seriously.

The Child who was small.

The Child who was ' _cute_.'

The Child who was timid.

The Child who was weak.

The Child who was the complete opposite of The Fraud.

The Fraud was everything King wasn't.

 _He_ was large.

 _He_ was _not_ cute.

 _He_ was loud and boisterous.

 _He_ was confident.

 _He_ was everything King _wanted_ to be, but. . .

 _He_ was also in love with Diane.

But _He_ knew Diane would never love him back, so. . .

 _He_ avoided her.

And it was destroying him.

X o X ~ v ~ X o X

The sun was just beginning to touch the far horizon when everyone began to call it quits for the day. Diane was perfectly fine with this, and set down the large stack of bricks she was holding. She arched her back and grunted; feeling her muscles pop back into place. After having left the cafe earlier that day, Diane's mind had been running more on automatic. Her brain was a bit of a fog, but doing manual labor like moving heavy objects didn't really need that much forward thinking.

Instead she'd been trying to go over what Elizabeth said. Her friend had dropped some pretty big things in her lap. Things she was feeling guilty for not knowing the answer to. She really didn't know what King hated about himself, or likewise liked about himself. Really, he never talked about himself that much. The most she knew about his past were the things he'd mention or mumble about back when even he himself hadn't known who he was; which was ages ago.

Then there were some various things explained to her, like who his friend Helbram had been and about his sister Elaine. Random things. Of course, they'd talked about what they'd wanted going forward… more along the lines of 'Hey, we should do this.' or 'You want to go there sometime?' type of things.

They hadn't really talked about the future, _their_ future, together.

Diane bit her lip, a blush coloring her cheeks; twirling a strand of hair absently.

Goddess knows she'd daydreamed of having children; had state this once outloud. Through granted at the time she was a bit infatuated with the Captain, and King, may have been passed out for some reason? So he might not have heard her then…

Then there was the time she'd really lost pretty much all she could remember from before and she'd still just wanted to settle down, and have a family of her own, away from the lifestyle of the Giants…

This dream hadn't diminished one ounce since she regained everything she'd known; if anything, the desire for this imaginary family grew stronger within her. Yet not once in the three months they'd been together had she said anything about it.

She didn't even know if King wanted kids! For a moment she even wondered if they could, but then shook her head feeling dumb. If they couldn't, Merlin wouldn't have give her that other medicine to take regularly. Her thoughts briefly stuck on the woman, wondering how one person could be so knowledgeable about the inner workings of so many things.

The thought dwindled away as a sinking feeling began gripping her heart. What if King didn't want children? Not right now of course, but ever? She could live with that, of course, but it would probably, eventually, make her really sad.

For that matter, what about Marriage? True, they didn't really have any need of such a human custom… and for humans have such short life spans comparatively to theirs, marriage made sense for them. Yet. . . the _idea_ was really romantic. She was quite taken by it. She figure King was too. They both seemed to be drawn to quite a few different human customs, for various reasons. What had King said to her once? Something he told her that Helbram had claimed to him ages ago… '"Humans had culture and ways of thinking that Fairies just didn't."'

That was indeed true for the Giant clans as well. Most humans just wanted to live a peaceful life full of their accomplishments, have a family and pass on their knowledge and merits to their children. The Giant clans, with some few exception, all they ever cared about was war and glory. Only now that Matrona was having a taste of what Diane had been spouting off about back then, did it seem any of the Giants were beginning to understand that the warrior way of life was a dying ideal.

Humans really did seem to have a way of thinking most just didn't. Perhaps that's why she was envious of them.

' " _Have you ever thought of giving up being a Giantess to stay the way you are right now?" '_

King's question from this morning echoed in her head, and she stilled.

She hadn't wanted to answer him then, at the time; too shocked by the question and how he was acting then to really process it. Yet now, to be honest, while she probably would have leaned towards yes for many reasons, the ultimate answer for her would have been no.

As a Giantess, she was connect to the earth in ways no other species or clan could be; and for her to sever that connection now would leave her empty; a part of her striped away and gone. She closed her eyes then and focused, suddenly needing to feel this connection she'd only just grown into.

It was like feeling the pulse of the world itself. She could feel and see through her dancing if she really concentrated, but for right now, this wasn't necessary.

So, no, she wouldn't give up being a Giantess to stay in her small form. She'd be happy enough to take the medicine Merlin made for her when the times called for it.

But she still liked the idea of getting Married. Maybe Elizabeth could tell her more about what actually went into it? As Diane mulled over what exactly one did to do a wedding, her thoughts took a backseat when none other than Elizabeth appeared from a crowd of people and joyfully grabbed Diane's hands in hers.

"Diane, you've got to come, quick!" The Princess said giddily.

"What is it? Is something going on?"

"You'll see, just come on!" She chuckled, and began to drag Diane towards where everyone else seemed to be going as well.

They were heading towards the center of town, and there was already a large crowd of people; all of them seeming to be gathered around some sort of fountain. It was hard to tell at the moment. She could hear music playing, and the crowd seemed to be in jovial spirits. She could hear laughing of adults and kids alike, followed by a very drunken cackling sound which Diane recognized very well as the Fox Sin. This was followed by another rousing cheer from their Captain.

Elizabeth had pulled them up to the crowd and somehow managed to wiggle them both through the circle of townsfolk so that they now stood at the edge of the inner ring. What greeted them was a site to see.

Meliodas, Ban, Gowther and King were all dancing around the fountain, along with a number of children of various ages. What was even more amusing and strange was that next to a number of these children, it looked like small animals? Diane squinted, realization dawning on her then.

They were stuffed animals!

Her eyes darted to King then, and sure enough, though he himself was gliding around with everyone else, she could caught the minute movement of his fingers. Turning back to the others, she could see the kids were loving it. Ban seemed to be living it up, though he was a pretty animated drunk in general. Meliodas was also pretty spirited as well, and as she watched him coming closer to the two of them, his hand reached out.

"Can I have this dance?" He grinned, taking hold of Elizabeth's hand, and already pulling her along with him.

Diane smiled as they sauntered off, watching them move into a more comfortable rhythm as they swept along the ground and around the fountain. A movement to her side caught her attention and she turned to find King floating before her, hand held out to her. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. She could read his unspoken words in his smile; his eyes.

She took his offered hand with her own, and returned the soft smile he'd give her. She was vaguely aware he'd pulled her into a dance as she got lost in the feeling of gliding along with him; lost in his eyes and in the previous daydreams she'd just been having. Yet all too soon the magic ebbed, and time caught up with them all, for as soon as it started, it was over.

A shout from the Captain, promoting the Boar Hat was heard from somewhere off, and cheers from the crowd followed. The music was no longer playing and the people were beginning to disperse. Another shout from Meliodas brought her out of her trance just then.

"Time to go, you two! Looks like we'll be working into the night!" Sounded from below her.

Diane looked down, surprised, to see the Captain and Elizabeth both looking up at her and King, and she suddenly gripped onto King a little tighter.

"When did we?!"

King just chuckled to himself, drifting back down to the ground. As they touched down, a small blur came barreling towards them, and crashed into the Fairy. For a moment he looked just as started as Diane did, but then relaxed upon seeing the face of a tiny girl.

"Thank you for fixing Teddy!" She spoke in a tiny voice. As she pulled her arms away from the haphazard hug she'd given King, she brought up the small stuffed animal she was holding in her hands.

"You're welcome." He returned her smile as she scampered away towards the crowd.

Diane turned to King, fixing him with a questioning look. He grinned and brought a hand up behind his head.

"Ah, a little earlier, after I finished the job the Captain had me do, there was a lady who needed her fence fixed. I offered to help and one thing lead to another and when I fixed that little girl's stuffed bear, she returned with her friends, and well. . ."

Diane smiled to herself.

"That was sweet of you."

"Well, it's no less than-than what I've done before, really." His cheeks dusted pink at her comment.

They conversed lightly as they, with the rest of the group, made their way towards the Boar Hat. There were also some townspeople following along with them, but Diane only focused on herself, King, and the feel of his fingered laced with hers.

It was then that Diane realized this felt like the perfect moment. She steeled her resolve and turned towards King; the determination in her eyes making them flash briefly. He caught her intense gaze and rose one thin eyebrow in response; his expression curious.

Yet before she could get out a word, a shout from the front of the group interrupted her.

"Alright, Sins! Get to work! We've got some customers looking for the finest Tavern to kick back in, and we're here to show them that's us!" Meliodas called out to his team.

The crowd around Diane cheered, and they all began to file into the small establishment. Diane groaned audibly, and pouted. King gave her a sheepish look, before giving her hand a squeeze.

"Well, we better get to it." He said softly, and moved to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

He moved away much too sooner than she cared for. Diane held back as she waited for the last of the guests to enter the building, as did King. She stopped by the door, her expression unreadable, and he gave her a worried look.

"Diane?"

It wasn't so much that she'd have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him about everything she was thinking; that she was fine with. In fact, it might have been bad timing on her part to bring it up tonight. Instead, her mood was dampened because she knew, the moment he set foot through this door, he'd become unreachable.

 _But why?_

"I love you."

King's eyes seemed to flicker a moment as she saw what seemed to be shock, awe, and something else (was that panic?) ghost over his features, before it settled into one she recognized the most.

"I love you too, Diane. Is everything-" He stopped when she stepped close, her forehead resting against his, eyes half lidded and he could feel her thumbs against his cheeks.

' _Stop shutting me out. What is going on with you? Why are you avoiding me? What have I done? Is something wrong? Tell me! I don't understand. Why are you afraid of me? What are you afraid of? Why can't you talk to me? Don't you see this is tearing me apart?'_

She traced her thumbs down his cheeks and rested them under the jawline of his chin; pushing upwards; forcing his head up just enough to descend upon his lips with her own. Moments passed before she pulled away, and she watched his eyes darken just slightly.

There was a quiet, almost polite sound, of someone clearing their throat by the door, and they both turned to find Elizabeth standing by the door. She was already in the Boar Hat's attire and had a platter tray pressed against her body.

"Sorry, Sir King, but I could really use some help right about now, so I need to steal Diane for now." She gave them both an apologetic smile.

Casting one last glance back at her lover and giving him a small smile, Diane made her way inside; trotting off to go change her outfit, and leaving the other two behind. Elizabeth turned back towards King, who was staring off lustfully in the direction Diane had disappeared.

"Gowther could use your help in the Kitchen." Elizabeth spoke up again.

King turned to her, his expression suddenly neutral, and gave her a nod, and with that, shifted into his Human self. Elizabeth watch him make his way back towards the bar, a small frown gracing her face. She really wished she could get through to both her friends; just kind of knock them upside the head and tell them they were both being ridiculous, and to stop with all this unnecessary strain. If this went on for much longer, she just might do it. For now though, she had a job to attend to.

X o X ~ v ~ X o X

The night was crawling by and every time one person left, it seemed like two took their place. It wasn't jam packed busy like some of the nights before, but it was at a constant pace that Diane both liked and hated. She liked it because it kept her busy, and kept her mind from wandering too far. She hated it because it never seemed to let up and just give her a moment to take a breather.

She also knew she wasn't exactly preforming at her best right then, and her mood wasn't particularly peppy or cheery. Elizabeth had tried to get her into better spirits, which she was thankful for, but it really hadn't worked. She was too upset with herself for once again not saying anything, or having the worst possible timing. Now she was stuck serving all night.

Diane made her way up to the Bar, a round of mugs to be refilled on her tray when she noticed that both Meliodas and Ban were missing from their normal post. Meliodas was almost always by the tap, and Ban was their major cook. The grill just behind the bar looked like it was still on, or at least hot. The leaned over the bar peeking into the sectioned off Kitchen area.

In the rebuild, they'd moved the sink and other kitchen needs into it's own little room, to have more bar space to work with in the front. As it stood now, all she could see from her view point was Gowther and King; washing and drying dishes respectively. She frowned a moment, wondering where in the hell the Captain and Fox Sin could be, before having a sudden epiphany.

"Gowther!" Diane called out as she leaned further over the bar.

The Goat Sin halting in his actions, turning almost mechanically towards her. Diane gave him a wave, motioning him to 'come here', if he was interpreting her correctly. He excused himself from the sink and made his way out to her.

"What is it, Diane?"

"I have a favor to ask."

Gowther tilted his head to the side slightly, curious as to what she'd need of him. Diane just gave him a playful grin.

King was attempting to focus on drying the plate in his hands, and _not_ trying to eavesdrop on the conversation going on behind him. Though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to what it was about. After a few moments, however, and what he thought was a rather distinct 'Yes' from Gowther, the conversation ended and the sin returning back to the sink.

"What was all that abo-" King asked curiously as innocently as he could, turning to give the Goat Sin a half glance, but stopped short upon seeing not Gowther, but Diane instead.

"I got bored of serving drinks, so I asked Gowther to switch with me." Diane smiled.

"A-ah."

"And since Ban and the Captain aren't anywhere, then who's to say I can't." She grinned, then turned towards the sink and picked up where Gowther left of.

"Where the hell are those two anyway?"

"The Captain sent Ban out for more supplies, and he went upstairs to get another barrel."

Diane hummed in response, and let the silence carry on between them for a bit. Every few moments she'd talk about something she'd done while they all helped out at the village today, or something she saw. Yet it was slowly starting to grate on her nerves as each and every time, his only responses to her were one word answers, and he was barely looking at her.

She fixed him with a glare, cheeks puffed slightly from irritation. When even this seemed to fail (which it actually hadn't and unbeknownst to her King was internally crying that she stop and he'd do anything she asked for a week or a month or a year if she'd just _please please please stop he couldn't take it!_ ) Diane jerked back towards the sink; plunging her hands into the water harshly.

"If you're not even going to talk to me I'll ju- AHH!"

Diane yanked her hand out of the water suddenly, cradling her left hand. King was already inspecting her hand the moment he'd heard her pained cry. It was a pretty nasty looking cut, and it was bleeding quite a bit, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed up without problem.

"What idiot put knives in the sink?!" Her anger ebbed away as she spoke, instead now feeling like a fool; feeling rather dumb. How many times was she going to let her irritation lead to her getting herself hurt?

"Hold on, we've got some bandages under here."

She watched quietly as King pulled out a small box filled with first aid supplies. The first thing he did was pour something on a small cloth. Gingerly, he took her hand in his.

"This is going to sting."

She nodded, knowing it would already, but not trusting herself to talk right then. The moment he'd taken her hand, there'd been a jolt that ran down her spine. Her heartbeat pulsed a bit quicker, and her face was starting to warm. She watched him as he attended to her cut with such care; yet this wasn't what her brain was stuck on.

It was stuck on how big his hand was compared to hers. Like he completely encompassed hers with his own. It was such a random thing, but she was so stuck on it. When she did manage to tear her gaze away from her hand in his, she found herself looking at him.

King finished bandaging her cut, and met her stare.

"Try not to let this get wet or it'll come undone."

"Right."

He gave her a warm smile, and as if out of habit (because it was), kissed her bandaged finger. A second later, his own eyes widened a bit and he let go of her hand; which she took back quickly.

"I'm. . I'm going to go lay down." Diane turned then and headed for the door that separated the bar from the residential area.

"O-okay. I'll tell the Captain."

Diane gave him a smile before exiting the room. King watched her go, and only after the door closed behind her did he turn back towards the sink, face in hand.

 _What the hell had he been thinking?_

X o X ~ v ~ X o X

The night carried on, but the concept of how late it was or how long it had been since she came upstairs to lay down in bed was lost to Diane. Her mind was running rampant with thoughts, and try as she might, sleep was impossible to her at the moment.

It also didn't help that everytime she closed her eyes, the scene from earlier replayed in her head; along with what _almost_ happened the other day. Add in that returning _need_ she'd felt that time on top of it all.

There was no ignoring it anymore; no denying it. It might have been subconscious before, but it wasn't anymore. The plain and simple truth was that she was finding herself attracted to King's Human form.

But realizing this and accepting this did little to abate the steadily growing desires that were stirring. Some purely innocent. Some heavy with lust. Some neutral.

Her thoughts jarred to a halt and her heart leapt to her throat when she heard the door to their room open and shut. She remained as still as possible. She didn't know why she was doing this. She felt a little guilty for doing so.

There was weight on the bed then, followed by the feeling of a gentle caress along the side of her face. A second followed, which gently pulled a few errant strands of her hair behind her ear. The weight on the best shifted again.

From her limited field of vision, Diane saw part of his hand after he moved again. She already knew what he was doing; he'd done this every time she got sick. He'd caress her cheek, pull her hair away from her face, and would lean down and place a kiss on her temple.

But never like this. Never as his human self.

Heart still feeling like it was in her throat, and at this point losing to that voice in the back of her head, Diane moved on impulse. She half turned to face him; giving the illusion of still being asleep.

And his breath was against her lips.

And he was so close.

And if she hadn't been frozen in place, she'd have pulled him down herself.

And she could just barely make out the look of pain in his eyes through her narrowed ones.

And just like that, it was over. The weight was gone, and he was no longer in her field of vision; having moved away from her to the other side of the bed. Another shift, and then a quick flutter of wings.

Diane shifted, moving so her body was facing his, and no sooner had she done so did King slip his lithe arms around her, and buried his face against her neck. He tangled his legs in hers; a foot scraping her calf. She found herself pulling her arms around his frame as well, and him as close to her as possible.

She felt a wetness against her neck, and her arms just tightened around him even more. She never thought he felt so small in her arms until this very moment. It made ice form in the pit of her stomach.

Whatever the hell was going on, it was tearing him up just as much as it was her.

So come hell or high water, Diane was going to find out what the hell was going on tomorrow and put an end to it once and for all. For both their sake's.

X o X ~ * End Chap 2 * ~ X o X

* * *

A/N: One of the things I found out about King that's listed in one of the Character Books, is that King has a complex about his natural looks. He actually favors his Human form, thinking it more distinqiuised; so I'm playing around a lot with this mindset. A lot of these quirks and tiny touches come from expanding on little things in the series; and I like focusing and embellishing these acpects. Anywho, this chapter beats the first out by being twice as long, so I hope you've have twice the enjoyment reading it as I did writing it. Next chapter is gonna be... pretty intense!


End file.
